Abstract The generation of complex and accurately controlled visual stimuli is a major concern for most investigators in the Vision Core. We would all like to generate and control more complex stimuli with less programming effort. The Visual Displays Module supports research within NYU and in dozens of labs world-wide by maintaining and developing software for presenting visual stimuli using advanced graphics techniques. We propose to enhance and extend the MGL package, developed locally for this purpose, allowing it to interface with a wider range of behavioral and physiological response measurement devices and to be used on a wider range of platforms, including different computer operating systems, tablet devices and over the web. The Visual Displays Module is the most widely used module in the Core, and will have a moderate or extensive impact on the research of 17 of the 18 members of the Core; three of these are junior investigators, 13 are supported by NEI, and 9 hold qualifying NEI grants. In addition, the resources from this module have been and will continue to be widely used by vision scientists outside NYU.